


Drinking in the Rain

by pairatime



Series: A George and Alex Story [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and George think about what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking in the Rain

Alex drained his glass again before bringing it up to eye level. It was raining out side again, but a hard rain this time, it banged against the windows, blearing his view of the city. He’d gotten the apartment because of the view, and now he never got to use it. He could still see the ribbons of rain washing down the window when he looked through his scotch glass. It had started about as such a nice morning too. The sunrise had been great…but the rest…

Alex’s free hand dropped to the side of his lazy boy recliner and lifted the bottle he had left there. He refilled his glass to the top before taking a long pull of the liquor. He knew he shouldn’t, oh he could handle alcohol, he was a fratboy after all, but that was all beer and cheap liquor. And Vat 69 was anything but cheap liquor. He dropped the empty bottle, sending it to the floor with a thud. He rested the glass in the end table next to him as he leaned back.

He hadn’t been kissed by a guy in years, not since…years. He kept going over it in his head, it was fast and panicked, unplanned. George was no more in control then he had been. Had he even realized what he was doing, was that why he ran? Why did George have to do it, and why with him? He liked women, he really did.

Everything had started off, not great but not bad, he was at a good hospital, finally actually doing surgeries, got the numbers of five different nurses. And now this. He really did like women, the sex was hot and with his looks and charm he could get all he wanted but…that’s all it had even been, sex. And George wasn’t that bad, the way he stumbled over everything he said was cute, and he was kind of cute. He looked all innocent, like he was still a virgin, people like that where always the wildest in bed. Alex thought with a grin. One kiss and I’m thinking about sex with him, I’m not that hard up.

Alex stood, leaving his glass behind as he walked over to one of the book shelves that lined part of the wall; it was only half full of text book, the rest filled with pictures. Alex reached up and grabbed one that had been hidden. Resting face down on the top, concealed from anyone who didn’t know it was there. The frame was a heavy oak, its dark color offsetting the light picture it held.

The picture was taken in the fall, with red and golden trees forming the backdrop. In the foreground Alex, a few years-younger, was dressed to the nines in a tux for one of the few times in his life, and the sun illuminating his face, his smile. Next to him with a hand wrapped around his waist, was another man, as tall as Alex with dark hair, had a matching tux…and a matching smile.

Alex sank to the floor, leaning against the windows, tracing the other man with his finger, “I miss you Kyle.”

***

 

“Was George quiet to you, because to me he seemed quiet,” Izzy asked as she dropped the Safeway bags on the kitchen table.

Meredith paused as she pulled out a frozen carton of Mint Chocolate Chip, “Yes, Yes he was. And he didn’t even offer to help out with the groceries. I know it’s not his turn, but he always helps…has he even come down since we got home?” she questioned as she filled the freezer.

“No…He didn’t kill anyone today…did he? We’d know… we would know right, right?”

“Yes, I think. Bailey would have said something if one of us killed a patient, right?”

***

Why did I do it? I don’t like guys. I don’t, I’ve never really looked at one…not that way, just to compare. That’s all, see how I measure up. All guys do that right, right? I’m not gay. I’ve only been with one guy, and that was my girlfriend’s idea, and we didn’t do anything. We were just both there, that’s all, and I got her and Tasha for it. And it wasn’t like we intended to kiss, we just thought… we just both thought the other was Nanami. That’s all.

Then why did I kiss Alex, why? Why did I even go up to him, why did I have to ask him, why, why, why?! He was just so close, and he stepped forward, not me. He just felt so warm, hot, like he was one fire, I could feel it, that’s why I stepped closer I was cold, that’s all. I was cold and he felt warm, his hand felt so warm…so very, very warm…and nice…and why did I have to kiss him? And why did he let me, he could have said something, done something, push me, punched me, or just moved at all, but no he just stood there and let me kiss him and didn’t say a word…why?

And why do I want to do it again? George thought as he stared at his ceiling, listening to the rain pound on the windows.


End file.
